starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion's Spear
Orion's Spear is a rogue army of genetically enhanced supersoldiers. They are the masterminds behind the formation of the rebel group, the ARM of Orion. The Orion's Spear faction color is orange. Overview In the years following the formation of the Systems Alliance, early colonization efforts were often unsuccessful, being treacherous and deadly endeavors. To aid the colonization efforts, a small faction of the Systems Alliance sponsored a secret project that augmented a group of military volunteers with potent genetic enhancements, turning these volunteers into a powerful army of supersoldiers; these supersoldiers were then given extremely advanced weaponry and armor to aid them in their efforts. Codenamed Orion, the objectives of these soldiers were the termination of any and all threats to interstellar expansion, and the protection of settlers as they terraformed hostile worlds. These soldiers carried out this task with superhuman efficiency, allowing billions of people to successfully colonize other worlds and establish many prosperous colonies, greatly expanding mankind's power. However, the genetic enhancements that every soldier received were dangerously unstable, mutating them in a way that they barely resembled humans. These mutations began to drastically alter the soldiers both mentally and physically, leading them to become increasingly violent. Eventually, the Systems Alliance realized that the Orions were too unstable to continue fighting, and attempted to disband them, with the recently formed Terra Firma Protectorate acting as their replacement for all the Systems Alliance's wars. The Terra Firma Protectorate attempted to destroy this dangerous army of supersoldiers, sending a battalion of Armored Infantry soldiers to eliminate them. This battalion was nearly wiped out and nothing was ever heard of the mutated supersoldier army again. In fact, many Armored Infantry soldiers defected to the service of the Orion's Spear, using their expertise and connections to the TFP to slowly build up a proxy force called the Arm of Orion, a puppet organization operating under the command of Orion's Spear. The Spear violently objected to their disbandment. They fled beyond the outer reaches of Alliance space, renaming themselves Orion's Spear. Led by General Salvador, the Orion's Spear vowed never to stop fighting until the entire Systems Alliance Empire was burnt to ash. Military Doctrine Contrary to official Systems Alliance records that state select officers invented the tactics and doctrines currently used by all Armored Infantry units, the Orion's Spear are the actual pioneers of Terra Firma Protectorate tactics and doctrines. Thus, they are just as adept in military tactics and strategies, like the Orbital Drop deployment method, as even the legendary 8th Armored Infantry Division. As they were the "original" Armored Infantry, the Orion's Spear employ the same brutal shock tactics used by the 8th Armored Infantry Division, plummeting from incredible heights to fall upon their enemy with lightning speed and ruthless force, using on-demand, orbital-dropped emplacements and vehicles to devastating effect. In addition, their skill at Armored Infantry tactics is made even more dangerous with the genetic enhancements each Spear soldier has received, greatly enhancing their physical abilities. Much like their Arm of Orion allies, Orion's Spear units show merciless brutality against civilians, with one of their plans being to first pump a lethal niacin derivative chemical agent into planetary Terraforming Towers, which would cause the dangerous chemicals to spread throughout the world's atmosphere. This would cause the deaths of millions of civilians without harming any Systems Alliance soldiers, due to them wearing fully sealed Powered Heavy Combat Armor. A contingency plan was also put in place in case the chemicals were not released, where the Terraforming Tower would be destroyed altogether, causing it to cease releasing its vital supply of oxygen into the planet's atmosphere and suffocating millions of unprotected civilians. The Orion's Spear also has military technology that is every bit as advanced and lethal as their Systems Alliance counterparts. They utilize the same weapons, vehicles, and equipment used by the Arm of Orion, including the Silverback mech. This allows the Orion's Spear to fight any TFP Armored Infantry units on equal technological terms, with their genetic enhancements giving them a unique biological advantage that "normal" human TFP soldiers do not have. ARM of Orion In order to topple the Systems Alliance, the ARM attempted to spread terror throughout the Outer Rim colonies by first disabling each planet's Titan Array, starting with weakly defended planets in the Clavius System. With each planet's main line of communication down, the ARM would rapidly move to conquer the world, plundering colonies for resources and technology. A short time thereafter, the ARM had completely overrun the Clavius System. However, the sudden loss of a star system drew the attention of TFP Military Headquarters, who dispatched a battle fleet to investigate, spearheaded by the 8th Armored Infantry Division. When the battlefleet arrived in the system and held orbit over New Madrid, it was met by heavy fire from ARM anti-orbital cannons. This marked the beginning of a series of battles that would be known as the Outer Rim War, culminating in the liberation of the Clavius System by Systems Alliance Imperial forces, along with near-total destruction of the ARM and the death of its leader, Commander Soren, at the hands of then-Lieutenant Kal Wardin on the planet Atlas. Trivia The 'ARM' portion of the ARM of Orion stands for 'Amalgamated Rebel Militia'. Category:User:Xel-Hassodin